This invention relates to an improved hospital gown.
In hospital emergencies, time can be critical. When admitted in an emergency, a patient must be quickly disrobed so that the attending physician can perform a quick examination. The patient is usually provided with a gown whose sole utility is to cover the patient's body for modesty reasons. However, in an emergency, the gown can be useful as a holder for emergency equipment needed in either treating the patient or diagnosing his ailment, which may save critical time.